


[Podfic] Darling so it goes

by silenceinmolasses



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Avocados at Law, Feelings, Gen, M/M, Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson at Columbia, My First Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceinmolasses/pseuds/silenceinmolasses
Summary: Written by elliceluella.Author's summary:“We should be sleeping. Why— ” Foggy breaks off with a yawn. “Why aren’t we sleeping?”It shouldn’t be cute. No whining should, much less one from a law student smelling of cheetos, but here they are. Matt doesn’t bother to hide his smile this time. It’s late, way past any decent bedtimes, and they’re too hopped up on the feverish desperation that only last minute mugging for an impending test can provide. Inhibitions have long flown out the window.





	[Podfic] Darling so it goes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Darling so it goes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964583) by [elliceluella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliceluella/pseuds/elliceluella). 



A big thanks to elliceluella for giving me permission to record this fic <3

 

                                                                               

Mediafire links:

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6bjhn6yi4dmjjds/%5BDaredevil%5D+Darling+so+it+goes.mp3) /2:53/ 2,4 MB

[m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9c0p6itrl8hhfuk/%5BDaredevil%5D+Darling+so+it+goes.m4a) /2:53/ 2,9 MB 

Stream:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_PHUbR7aVZDu0gIg6cssj3pyhOtgy1S4/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
